Fairy Tale of Jasper Park
by Gunnersam
Summary: Finally, Humphrey and Kate have the life they wanted, their Love accepted by the pack. And so the pack enters the era of "The Fairy tale of Jasper Park"
1. A New Dawn

**A\N: Hey there! Sorry for not being around, but I have been ungodly busy recently. Still, I just wanted to upload this, since I fancied a happier story, which is more cheery. Still M for language though. Am working on my other stories will upload when I can, so without further ado…**

* * *

><p>The sun rose steadily into the morning sky, illuminating the lands of the newly formed united pack. The birds rose to greet this old friend, as the new light banished away the night for another day.<p>

Throughout the valley, wolves off all ranks were rousing, keen to face the new day's challenges head on, be it hunting, quarreling, or just plain messing around. The early risers were already in groups though, of both Alphas, omegas and betas, discussing the events of the last week since the unification of the packs. What's more, there was gossip about the two new celebrity couples within the pack, Lilly and Garth, whose marriage, only a week before, had united the packs. Curiously, they hadn't been seen since.

They left only with a cryptic warning to stay away from Long grass.

The other celebrity couple was the wolves Humphrey and Kate. Many wolves were still in disbelief that the fun loving omega had been able to score that high, and many of the male omegas had been trying their luck a lot more. To their surprise, it sometimes happened.

Besides that, the couple had been marveled at due to how they were able to break the pack law, remove the taboo, and gain a respect from many. The Alphas began to listen to their heart, believing that maybe, Love could co-exist with Duty.

The Omegas thought it was about time.

However, within this valley, there was one den from which no wolf had emerged. Two wolves occupied the den, and the other wolves of the pack kept a respectful distance. Within this den, slept the two wolves which had almost single handedly broken pack law and got away with it, and traveled together from Idaho, escaped death numerous times. They were also quite in love.

The sun was well in the morning, perhaps approaching 10 o'clock, when a wolf within the den began to stir. He opened his eyes, and instead of getting up, let his eyes drift to the golden sleeping form nestled closely into his side, as if she would die if she wasn't touching nearly all of this omega. He let himself just stare at her for sometime, contemplating that last night, where they had finally become mates fully. His eyes burned with love, and he thought he could feel his heart racing just staring at her.

"Finally," The omega thought, "The wolf I have loved for all my life, the one I have dedicated my heart, my soul, to loves me back."

The wolf's name was Humphrey, and his sleeping love was Kate.

The golden wolf finally began to stir, and Humphrey felt his heart swell. The love he felt was intense, they truly were soul mates, and when she opened her beautiful eyes, looking straight at him, he was quite sure that he had melted on the spot.

"Hey there, handsome." Said Kate in a sleepy voice, clearly still dazed from sleep.

"Hey there beautiful." Replied Humphrey. Both wolves just stared into each other's eyes, the memory of last night still fresh in their memory. None of them felt the need to speak; they simply let their eyes, their souls, do the talking.

Eventually though, the bubble was burst as an Alpha yelled into the den: "Yo Kate? It's time for our patrol!"

Kate sighed.

"I suppose reality had to catch up at some point" she mused.

"Don't you want to go? You always found Duty important." Asked Humphrey.

Kate got up, and slowly walked toward Humphrey, saying," Well, I don't know if I've anything to come back to, any motivation." She said, teasing Humphrey.

"Well," Replied Humphrey," I may have an offer…"

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Oh I think you know, love, but for now…" And with that, Humphrey drew Kate into a deep kiss.

The alpha walked in.

"Look Kate, we're already la- oh, ok, if you guys are busy…" The wolf looked absolutely mortified, and was looking straight up at the ceiling of the den.

"All right O'Neil," Said Kate as she reluctantly drew out of the passionate Kiss she was sharing with Humphrey. "There's always something" she thought.

Humphrey watched the two wolves leave, and prepared to leave himself. After all, he was supposed to meet Garth when he returned to the pack today. He had plenty of things to do till then though, and of course, first on the list was getting some food. An important start to the day. Therefore, Humphrey began a slow amble toward the feeding grounds, still slightly drunk with love.

* * *

><p>Kate walked to the alpha den with O'Neil for an intelligence update from her dad, Winston. In her experience, it didn't hurt to be prepared. Because of this, she always made it a rule to go out on every patrol with the most up to date information. If the pack leader knows there's a pack of rouges in the area, but doesn't tell the patrols, what's the point?<p>

"Dad?" she called into the den. Within moments, an old, but wise, wolf had emerged from the shade of the den. Winston. He looked exhausted, which confused Kate, as it was barely mid-day, but she didn't linger on the thought. The ghost of a smile on her dads face, and the sound of faint giggling from her mum within the den was enough reason not to pry.

"Yes Kate? Is everything all right? Eves been worried sick." Said Winston casually, as if drunk, yet sober all at the same time. It…terrified Kate.

"Yes Dad, I've just come for some info-wait, mom's been worried?"

"Don't ask, I think we both know the answer as to why, Kate"

"No, I don't get it, i've been perfectly safe within the pack

Winston just groaned, and looked at Kate pleadingly. When he still got a perplexed look, he imitated Eve's voice, saying "Oh, I'm so worried about Kate, now she's in a den with that Humphrey. If anything happens I'll have to rip out his entrails, hang him from a tree with them while slowly tearing off his genitals etc. etc. I'm sure you now get the picture. It's EVE for Christ sake."

"What was that darling?" said a voice from the den

"Nothing my sweet!" replied Winston in a petrified voice.

Kate just shook her head at the absurdity, and tried to get back on track. "Look, dad, is there any information I need to know for my patrol?"

"Nothing, just beware of the south for a while, they've recently had a new pack leader through a coup, called Torrance. No idea how hostile he is compared to King, but consider him a threat for now, at least till I've met him. Then we can draw up a plan."

"Thanks dad" replied Kate, as her dad began to walk back to the den. However, as he was about to enter, he turned round to Kate with a huge grin plastering his face.

"Kate," he started, "you will hate me for this, but…"

"But?"

"Can you please keep your night activties quiet? Kept me up all night you did!"

All colour drained from Kate's face, as Winston retreated to the darkness of the den, the world suddenly silent but for the bawling laughter of O'Neil behind Kate. She simply turned and growled at O'Neil, giving a glare which would have reduced Doom-guy to dust, and hurriedly went to begin her patrol with O'Neil, absolutely mortified.

"Were we that loud?" was the only thought she could muster.

* * *

><p>Humphrey was still ambling along a trodden path toward the feeding grounds. The trees and vegetation were overflowing in colour, the beauty of spring in all her glory way apparent, and the sound of birds, both new and old, chirping and singing. Wolves were dotted around the path, and nearly everyone made sure to talk to Humphrey as he passed, either congratulating him on bagging Kate (To which he just laughed, shaking his head) or simply wishing him a good day. Truly, his popularity was at an all time high, and he wasn't complaining.<p>

However, his meandering path toward the feeding grounds was suddenly, and abruptly, blocked as a large, athletic wolf dived in front of him onto the path, staring right at him. Despite the hostile entrance, the wolf's face was one of amusement, and Humphrey, once over the somewhat considerable shock of having a wolf capable of killing you and then dancing on your body with no considerable effort jump in front of him, shared the same expression.

"Humphrey" Greeted the wolf.

"Barf" Greeted Humphrey

Despite initial-hostility-between the two, relations had quickly improved between the two, and they would now even be called friends, but nicknames still stuck.

"How was your…Honeymoon then, Barf?" asked Humphrey inquisitively, obviously looking for ammunition to use against him. Or blackmail materials. Whichever was needed.

Garth just laughed, and replied, "Like I will tell you, all you need to know is that it was…sensuous, for lack of better terms. Like you wouldn't believe."

"Well that's were I've got you," Came Humphreys reply, "I 'experienced' last night"

"Oh? So the mutt has become a man. He certainly talks the talk, but can he walk the walk?"

Humphrey just laughed, and though the laughter said " hey, why don't you tell me and Kate the details tonight when dinner's served, I'm sure Kate and Lilly will want to exchange all the gossip and shit. Speaking of which, were is Lilly?"

"Oh," replied Garth, "She's off to see her grandmother"

"Holly? She's still alive?!"

"Yes, she'd left to see her parents, but came back mumbling about 'satanic sounds' coming from the Den, and so said she would visit her grandmother instead"

"I imagined you two would be inseparable!" exclaimed Humphrey.

"No, I made an excuse not to go. You know what she said to me last time I was there? She said it was so nice to have visitors, the loneliness was driving her crazy, and the only thing that kept her sane was her choir of singing potatoes. She then walked away, talking about Red dwarfs. Got out of there as quickly as I could, I was terrified! Worse than Eve, and she scares the living daylights out of me."

"Nice, thanks for the ammo" replied Humphrey.

All colour jumped out of Garth's face, as he looked around panicked, saying, "This can't get out Humphrey! Lilly would kill me!"

"Ahhh, the Big Bad Barf brought to heel by his omega wife"

"You have not seen that women's temper… I love her so much but, damn, she inherited Eve's genes all right."

Humphrey just snickered, and walked away, shouting "Ok Barf, I wont tell, see you later!" Garth looked relieved, and went back into the forest. Humphrey quickly walked to his destination, the feeding ground, to eat. He saw a relatively untouched caribou, and was about to tuck in as his name was called from the other side of the clearing. He quickly made his way over, grumbling about there always being something stopping him eating, to find a Beta called Riley waiting for him.

"Humphrey" He greeted, all business.

"Yes, what is it?"

" Winston wants to see you at your earliest convenience."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Humphrey was standing outside the Den owned by both Winston and Eve. Eve wasn't around, and considering the rumors he'd heard about the couple today, that was probably for the best.<p>

"Winston" Greeted Humphrey as he waltzed into the den. It was bitterly cold in the shade, a gust of air from within the Den freezing him a little. He stepped in a puddle of frost, and he cursed that dens were open air, and that there was no light…

Was frost always red?

A smell began to descend within the den, and as Humphrey's eyes adapted to the dark, a horrifying sight overcame him. Up against the den wall was Winston, a terrified expression plastered on his motionless face, with cuts and bruises all over his body. Perhaps the most horrifying aspect was the chunks of throat scattering the floor, blood spreading from the body like a crimson sea. Humphrey began to gag, but ventured closer to the corpse, looking for any signs of what happened, both horrified and disgusted.

Eve then entered the den.

Humphrey heard her enter, and turned to see her looking ashen face at him, eye twitching slightly, and Humphrey realized how bad this looked. "Look, Eve, this is-"

Her scream nearly shattered his eardrums.

She just stood there, screaming, as Alphas, betas and omegas all rushed to the den, to see Humphrey standing over their pack leader's corpse. And at the forefront was a tired Kate. She took one look at the vile scene, and instantly froze into a state of deep shock.

Humphrey was soon lost under the mass of wolves beating him mercilessly, despite his cries for help, and for Kate to help him, she simply stood, traumatized, the others seeking only to avenge their Leader's grisly Murder.

**A/N: What can I say? I lied. So begins the tale, of the sad days of the so called, by future generations in Irony, 'Fairy Tale of Jasper Park'**


	2. It's Smoke That Kills

"Kill!"

"Death to the traitor!"

"A life for a life!"

The leader is dead.

A pack meeting had been hastily arranged after the discovery of Winston's corpse, and it had effectively severed the Leadership of the Packs. Although Tony was arguably the one to take over, many wolves from the western pack couldn't help but remember how he was threatening to Kill them not so long ago, and many thought Garth was too inexperienced-and too brash-to be leader. Therefore, many believed Kate should take over, but she was no-where to be seen.

The meeting had been stretching on for hours, as the Alphas demanded blood and the Omegas wanted an investigation into the murder. Night had long fallen over Jasper Park, the inky blackness so dark, some thought the world itself was dressed in the colours of mourning.

The meeting was being held near the stream, which once heralded the border between the East and West packs. Despite now being obsolete thanks to the uniting of the packs, it still found use as a secondary meeting place for the pack's for when the main pack centres were out of use, and for the meeting the leaders decided it best to keep the wolves in an isolated area, in case violence broke out.

The meeting was set around a rock, slightly within the forest, on which the pack leaders were debating what to do in the current circumstance. The wolves were vying for blood, and some of the leaders couldn't swear they disagreed. Atop the rock was Tony, Leader of the eastern pack before the eastern pack and now one of the most significant figures in the pack-especially after the murder. He was calling for Humphrey's release, voicing disbelief at the prospect that HE was the murderer. Against him, however, was his son Garth, who wanted vengeance for Humphrey's actions. And the argument, despite hours of debate, was no nearer a conclusion.

"He was caught red-handed!" yelled Garth, eyes wide in rage. "The body was still close to warm! He didn't 'find the body' as the bastard claims! He killed one of the wisest leaders to grace Jasper Park for nearly a century, and the son-of-a-bitch killed him!" he turned from his father, who was regarding him with equally enraged eyes, to the mass of wolves still chanting below him.

"Kill!"

"Death to the traitor!"

"A life for a life!"

He signalled for silence by raising a paw in the air. He didn't like having this argument with his father, respect being rooted in him, but he had to do it. That 'wolf' Humphrey must die.

"Despite my father's arguments," cried Garth to the crowd, "Pack law is very clear"

They were intensely watching him, and he couldn't help but notice a divide in the crowd, with the Alphas to his left and the Omegas on his right. Betas, the middle ranking, were dispersed throughout the Crowd breaking up fights, as tensions were building between the Omegas and the Alphas. Garth hoped that the situation would die down, but he knew he would have to tread carefully, lest there be a bloodbath. There had already been some serious injuries suffered by Omega's that day.

"Pack law states that any murderer, regardless of who they kill, is to suffer the same fate; the most terrible we can provide…The cliff!"

The Alphas roared in approval for the announcement, while the Omegas chanted against the news, screaming "Innocent till proven, innocent till proven!"

"Let this serve as a warning," Shouted Garth to the crowd, channelling his anger into his voice, "To all future Trespassers of this God-given law. Crimes do not go unpunished. You shall be hunted, and killed, like the beast that you are!" Once more cries of approval and disdain were thrown at him as both sides shouted their opinions.

Tony moved forward, halting his silent vigil on the meeting, and yelled to the crowd "Silence!" The crowd once again hushed, as Tony pushed Garth back from the edge of the rock, and stood in his place. He regarded the crowd with cold, burning eyes, causing the front ranks of wolves below him to visibly recoil. This was not the Tony that normally took charge. This was the Tony that had threatened War against the West.

"I don't have time for this shit" He said in a clam voice with his eyes closed, barely audible, before opening. "This is a shambles! You call yourselves wolves, while acting like rabid beasts! What makes you think Humphrey is the Killer? What evidence do you have? Yes, he was next to the body, but don't many of us gather around the corpses of Caribou without being the ones that killed it? Are you basing all of your opinions on what may possibly be a circumstance?"

In the crowd, a wolf began shouting his protest.

"Shut the fuck up! You could all, other than the Omega's, be mistaken for the Southern Wolves! Look at Humphrey's personality for Pete's sake. What part of it even hints at him being capable of leaving the spectacle we were damned to see? The Omega's are right; we shouldn't just go executing the first person that appears to be convenient-We must investigate and punish the one who we know is responsible, or that 'Message' my son wants to send will turn out quite differently."

Tony stopped and surveyed the crowd, and at once there was again uproar, with Alpha's shouting that this hesitation will weaken the pack, and the Omega's yell for Tony's view to be accepted. The betas, however, were split, and it was clear from both Garth and Tony's view that it may be them that made the decision.

However, as Garth and Tony, both observed the crowd, they saw with dismay that many Alphas and Omegas were once again at each other's throats, and could see huge fights forming before their very eyes. It began to rain, heavily, and the sound of thunder was heard. Garth and Tony both looked at each other, aware they should act, but before anything could be done a scream rose above the cascading rain and thunder. They saw an Alpha with his jaws around the neck of Omega, inches away from killing him, and perhaps starting a bloodbath.

However, the wolf was saved by Scars, leader of the Betas, who flung himself at the wolf pinning down the Omega. The Alpha rolled away, and snarled at Scars.

"Stop, please, do you really want to murder someone?" said Scars as he tried to reason with the Wolf, but the Alpha simply laughed.

"They have already murdered one of us, so why should I care? We've let them get too close to us, they need to be segregated-or better…"

Scars recoiled slightly at this, surprised at the response "What? Where the hell is this coming from?"

A circle had formed around the wolves now, with wolves from ever rank watching the confrontation. Even Tony and Garth had moved through the crowd to observe the stand-off, anticipating a fight they would have to stop. However, the argument intrigued them, and so they too were listening intently.

"Well," said the wolf, clearly aware of his audience, "What did the Omegas actually do? Well, they broke up childish arguments, and, well, they relied on us to provide for them. They relied on us for protection. They were a drain of resources for everything! And the only thing they did was help resolve arguments and lighten the mood. Excuse my observation, but is that really necessary? To be honest, I'm fairly confident Alphas don't need Omegas, and now it appears they are trying to undermine us by murdering our Leaders."

"You can't honestly believe that's true! You sound like you were one of King's wolves!"

"Well maybe King had the right idea. As I recall, their pack doesn't have many leaders getting murdered.

Garth, by this point had heard enough, and he recognised the threat instantly. This murder was simply allowing some of the more Alpha-centric wolves to pronounce their opinions, and based on the amount of tension, and the number of fights the Betas had to break up during the course of the meeting alone, those wolves were gathering support. And this confrontation wasn't helping.

He broke through the line of wolves immediately around the circle, and walked into the centre between Scars and the Alpha. He regarded them, and the crowd, with cold eyes. He focused his attention on the Alpha, and asked "What's your name?"

"O'Malley" said the wolf, pride leaking out of his voice. A lightning strike seemed to correspond with his speaking, and it seemed as if the rain got heavier.

"Hmm. O'Malley, see me tomorrow, first thing" Said Garth with clear authority. Tony took a glance at Garth, sensing something new within the authority of his voice. Garth also had a clear glint in his eyes of determination. Tony could see his son steadily taking more charge over the situation.

"All of you!" He cried to the crowd, ensuring that not one wolf missed his message. "When this announcement is over, this meeting is over! You will all go straight to your dens, and this will be policed by the Betas, not the Alphas. Don't argue, just do it. If any wolf is found outside his den without permission they will be answerable to me. Tomorrow, at noon, this meeting will reconvene for an announcement on what we will do. The only wolves excluded from this are those on priority activities, such as Border Patrol. After this announcement, I want to see Scars and all Alphas who answer directly to the leader. Thank you."

Garth finished his announcement, and at once all the wolves began to remove themselves back to their dens. There was a hushed, sombre tone, the only noise originating from the thunder and rain, and there was no argument. Not even a hushed tone. Complete, saddening. Silence.

Garth stayed where he was, and instantly began relaying his instructions to Scars, who had remained near to Garth due to his announcement.

"Scars, I want you to take your Betas and police the Alpha areas, and their borders with the Omega areas. I fear more violence, and more people like O'Malley spreading hate. We don't need that, so stop them. You have my permission to use any means necessary."

"Any means?"

Garth looked at the floor in a long, agonized stare before replying.

"Any."

Scars simply nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. If there was further violence, and he was sure there would be, he couldn't promise that there would be no deaths.

"Do you want me to take control of the Eastern sect of Betas as well? They don't have a leader do they?"

"No," replied Garth, "They answer directly to me, but I'm going to be busy if I'm to minimise violence, so you'll have to take control. Make sure the east is heavily policed, that's where we're going to have most of the problems."

Scars raised an eyebrow, and asked "Why sir?"

"I recognised that O'Malley. He's one of the Eastern sect, and plus, I know that there are a fair number of Alphas that are easily swayed against Omegas, since we had an issue a few years ago with anti-Omega feeling. Problem is, this is much more of a hardened and widespread belief than it was then. Get to it."

Scars turned around and ran into the wood, presumably to perform his duties. Garth turned to the Alpha leaders that had gathered while he spoke to Scars. He saw a variety of Expressions, some concerned and some angry. Before he could begin to speak, one of the female Alphas who Garth recognised as coming from the Western pack spoke, in an extremely suspicious tone.

"Why the hell is it you making all the decisions now? Shouldn't it be your dad, or Kate, who makes the decisions now that Winston's dead? You're nothing more than a senior Alpha like us!"

Garth groaned internally, and replied, in a strangely calm voice "Firstly, I am on the same level as Kate, so I have as much right to command as she has, and secondly, Kate isn't making any decisions at the moment because she can't. Kate and her mother are currently at my den, being looked after by my wife as both of them have been in a catatonic state all afternoon. Their traumatized! So I'm taking control because I have too."

The Alpha opened her mouth, as if to speak, but closed it again and was silent. The others followed suite.

Garth began, saying "We are all in for a rough time, and I am truly sorry for that. I'm also sorry if any of you have anti-Omega feelings, but for the moment you'll have to ignore that. If we let the situation spiral out of control, then we will have a lot more death on our hands across all the ranks. That'll weaken the Pack, and considering there's a new leader of the Southern Pack who we know virtually nothing about, we need to keep infighting to a minimum. Control your Alphas, stop any fights, and Keep the pack strong. Do you understand?"

One after another, all the dozen or so Senior Alphas agreed, some with slight hesitation, others with conviction. Once they had all responded, Garth nodded to them, signalling that they could leave. They quickly left, to observe Garth's rules.

Garth followed suite, finding himself in a cold, dark clearing now that everyone was gone. The wind was picking up, now howling through the trees and the rain came down harder than ever. He sprinted away toward his den, both to plan what to do about Humphrey, and to see his wife.

He was still Unsure about Humphrey, having called him Friend not twelve hours ago, but he couldn't let his personal hesitations get in the way of what must be done.

It was clear that Humphrey did it. Therefore, despite his father's Protests…

Humphrey had to die.


End file.
